It is common for men and women to wear board shorts when engaging in surfing, swimming, or similar activities. It is desirable to avoid bulkiness in the fly area, especially when a person is lying on their stomach on a hard surfboard. Fabric seams in particular add to the bulkiness. Biggerstaff, Fly Closure for Garment, U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,215 (Mar. 13, 2001) describes a fly closure comprising a shield seamed to the right and left panel of the shorts. The shield further comprises a front flap and a back flap seamed together. However, the bottom and top edges of the front and back flaps are folded over and finished with a seam to avoid fraying of the fabric. These seams, though offset to a certain extent, still create bulkiness in the front area of the shorts.